Oh Baby!
by Aduial Evenstar
Summary: High school is tough. Now imagine having to take care of ten small children while you're at it. It's just the predicament we find our heroes Kari and TK in after a digimon attack "deages" the other members.
1. Default Chapter

A/N-Yay, I'm back!! Anyone miss me? Anyone at all? *Crickets chirp* Oh well, y'all have a right to be angry at me. I so overshot my timeframe by a lot. Light's Battle is still stuck on extended hiatus, but I wanted to get this story up. Anyway, here's the revised edition of Oh, Baby!

Some of you may remember this story from ages ago. It's pretty much the same plotline, but I added some things in and took some things out. I've got all of the chapters through five written, so it's just a matter of putting it all together.

This story takes place after season two, by about maybe four years? Anyway, the ages are as follows:

         TK, Kari, Davis-16

         Cody-13

         Yolei, Ken-17

         Matt, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Izzy-19

         Joe-20

         I'm using the English names for the most part, because I'm from the USA, and am more familiar to the English names. I do use part of the Davis's Japanese name for his nickname though. 

         The rating is for a little bit of language and kissing. Nothing that you can't handle, I think. 

         Warnings: Takari, Taiora, Kenlei, and Mimato

         Disclaimer-I do not own Digimon. Never had, probably never will. If I did own it, the end of the second season would have been very different, and you would never have seen season three the way it was. (Actually, I've never seen 03. I boycotted it!)

Oh, Baby!

Chapter One

         Picture having a baby when you're sixteen. Now picture having ten. Now you can properly understand the problem our young heroes have. 

         Of course, they weren't actually _their_ babies. To really understand what was going on, you have to start at the beginning. The very beginning…

         "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya, it's a girl!"

         Wait, maybe not at the very beginning.

         Kari Kamiya started up the steps in front of her high school with her best friend and boyfriend, TK Tashinini.

         Now, that's more like it.

         It was lightly snowing that day, making the school steps slightly slippery. Suddenly, Kari slipped on a step, making her loose her balance. TK grabbed her arm and steadied her. His hand lingered on her arm for another few moments, making sure she was steady. Ever since he was younger, he had always watched out for her. That quality was only one of the sweet things that Kari loved about him. She gave him a soft smile, and entered the school, TK close behind.

         Inside the building, the two teenagers were met by a handsome young man with red-brown hair.

         "Hey Davis," TK greeted, throwing his arm around Davis's neck and giving him a noogie. "What's going on?"

         "Nothing much. Hi Kari," he added to the girl standing at the blonde's side. He returned the favor to TK by thumping him on the back.

         "Hi Davis," Kari smiled at the two. She had known Davis for years, and TK for even longer, but the two's antics always made her laugh, as immature and guy-like as they were. 

         The now trio started down the halls to their lockers. Their first classes didn't start for another fifteen minutes, giving them plenty of time to do nothing.

         "So, are you guys set for the picnic this evening?" Davis asked.

         "Davis, it's like ten degrees outside," Kari explained, laughing. Davis rolled his eyes playfully at her.

         "Duh, Kari, I know. At the Digiworld, hello," he joked. Kari's eyes widened slightly.

         "That's today? What day is it?" she asked frantically.

         "Friday," TK looked at her strangely. Kari smacked herself in the forehead.

         "Oh, no! I have dance class tonight!" Kari groaned. The two boys stared at her in disbelief. The picnic had been planned for over a month, and she was just figuring out there was a conflict now? Kari reached into her large handbag and pulled out a small blue planner. She flipped to the right page and groaned again.

         "I didn't realize that it was the same day!" she said, snapping her book shut. She ran her hand agitatedly through her long auburn hair.

         "Well, I'll pick you up after class, and we'll go to the Digiworld after," TK reasoned, showing some of the cool logic that ran in his family. He put his arm around her slim shoulders, squeezing gently.

         "I promised Ken I'd come help set up," Davis said apologetically.

         "That's ok, Dai. I'm just sorry I didn't plan this better," Kari replied glumly.

         "Hey, don't worry about it! I'll make sure we save some food for the two of you," Davis said cheerfully. The three stood idly in the hallway, and then split up for their different classes. Kari and TK went to English, and Davis to Algebra. They wouldn't be all back together until the third period of the day, Chemistry.

***That afternoon***

         "Good job today, class," Kari's ballet instructor clapped her hands together at the head of the room, in front of the mirror. The class slowly filtered out of the large practice room. Kari grabbed her dance bag and water bottle and took a long drink. Wiping her forehead, she left the room and went into the waiting room.

         TK was sitting on a chair in the waiting room, uneasily flipping through a dance magazine. As several girls from a different class went into the room passed him, they winked and giggled. TK blushed modestly. He caught a glimpse of Kari and quickly stood up, his face still tinged with pink.

         "You big flirt," Kari joked, linking arms with him.

         "How'd class go?" TK asked, changing the subject. He waited patiently for Kari to slip a pair of loose pants over her tights and a jacket over her leotard. She undid her shoes, hopping on one foot while she hung on to TK's arm, and slid her feet into tennis shoes.

         "Great! We worked on a really hard combination today," Kari smiled brightly at him, chattering away as they left the small brick building.       

         Outside, they jumped into TK's car and he drove them to his house to use the computer. Kari quickly changed from her dance clothes into jeans and a charcoal grey button down shirt. Within ten minutes, they were well on their way to meeting up with the others, who were currently in a bit of trouble.

***In the Digiworld, 15 minutes before***

         "Kari's class should be almost over," Yolei said, glancing at her watch. She laid back down, her head resting on her boyfriend Ken's leg. The rest of the digidestined were spread around on the various blankets, talking idly. They were all enjoying the warm, balmy weather, so different from the winter they had left behind. Suddenly, the bushes behind where Yolei and Ken were seated started shaking. Ken jumped to his feet, pulling Yolei up with him. A roar emitted, shaking the ground. By now, all the digidestined were on their feet, their respective digimon in front of them, ready for battle.  

         A large digimon suddenly burst from the bush. It was black, with blood red wings and eyes. It had large claws on each hand. It looked pissed and very ready to do some damage.

         The digidestined sent the digimon forward. The fight went on for five minutes before all the digimon were overwhelmed.

         "Guys, move back," Tai shouted, putting himself between his girlfriend Sora and the large digimon, which Tentomon had identified as Spetomon. The digimon ran, limped, or dragged themselves back to their digidestined. Tai, ever the leader, pulled all of the digidestined together in a tightly clustered group.

         Spetomon leered at the ten digidestined. It started chanting strange words under its breath. Around them, a chill wind picked up and leaves swirled around. A roar filled the air once more. 

         "What the hell is it saying?" Matt shouted to Izzy, the resident genius. Izzy strained to make out the words, shielding his eyes from the dust flying about. Before he could reply, a bright light surrounded the teenagers, who flung their hands up to cover their sensitive eyes. They could feel their bodies changing, shrinking, until they knew no more.

***TBC***

A/N-Um, yeah. I promise this time that I'll be able to update soon, because it's really all written. Through chapter five, I mean. So, it's really just a matter of remembering to post. But I'll write a note, I promise!

Questions, comments, and anything else can be asked in a review. I usually answer reviews right in the chapters, so get them in!

Until next time!


	2. What do you mean, babies?

A/N-Okay, after an incredibly long hiatus (Come on, now who honestly thought I was dead?), I'm finally posting a revised chapter two to Oh, Baby! Thanks for being so patient with me everyone!

Note: This means instant message.

Oh, Baby!

Chapter

Two

Last time we saw our young heroes, they seemed to be in quite an unfortunate predicament. Kari and TK arrived just in time to see the light fade out, revealing that now, instead of ten teenagers, ten very different things occupied their space.

Babies.

Kari let out a strangled gasp. Her eyes were huge.

"What the hell," TK muttered in shock. The two humans and their digimon crouched behind the bush where Spetomon originally appeared in, not willing to just rush in before they knew what was going on.

"What do we do now?" whispered Kari anxiously. TK stared at the virus digimon. It made no move either forward or backwards.

"Let's go," TK said finally, making a decision. He took Kari's hand and pulled her out of the bush with him. True to his nature, he towed Kari a step behind him so that she'd be shielded from whatever came at them. Patamon and Gatomon took defensive stances in front of the two teenagers.

"Patamon, digivolve!" TK shouted. He held out his digivice in front of him. Soon, instead of the bat-pig form, an angel floated in front of him. Kari did the same, and Gatomon transformed into Angewomon. The angels quickly forced the evil Spetomon back.

"You'll be next!" Spetomon roared, shaking its fist at them as he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Kari left TK with the digimon and raced over to the now baby digidestined.

The digidestined were wearing what seemed to be their clothes, but only shrunken. Tai had a pouf of brown hair, Matt had his ice blue eyes, Joe his blue hair, and so on. They were all sitting peacefully on the ground, looking around with their innocent eyes wide in amazement. Kari and TK stopped right in front of the strange group, shocked into stillness. They stared at the babies, and the babies stared back.

Suddenly, Joe wrinkled up his face and began to cry. Kari gently picked him up and held him against her shoulder. Patting his back, she began to slowly walk in a circle, cooing softly. Before long, Joe's wails turned into small, hiccupping sobs, and soon stopped as he fell asleep. TK, who had examined the rest of the group quietly, walked to Kari's side as she continued to gently rock Joe in her arms.

"We need to get out of here," he whispered to Kari, who was still stroking Joe's small head gently. She nodded and passed the baby to TK to go back and pick up another child to transport. He received Joe with visible apprehension, holding the baby like he would suddenly wake up and bit TK's arm off.

"Haven't you held a baby before?" Kari asked with laughter in her eyes. TK shook his head.

"Here," Kari said, and showed him how to hold him, supporting the head. TK cradled him like a delicate glass ornament, looking only slightly more comfortable.

"All right, Angemon and I will take Joe, Mimi, and Matt back to my apartment. My mom's out of town until next Saturday. I was supposed to stay with Matt, but I guess that's not happening anymore. You two stay with the rest until I get back," TK said softly. Kari picked up Mimi and Matt and gave them to Angemon. She leaned over Joe in TK's arm to give him a kiss. She and Angewomon watched as the figures of Angemon and TK disappeared into a portal.

Thirty Minutes Later

With all the children safely transported into TK's apartment, the two digimon digivolved. They flopped on the sofa, fast asleep.

"What do we do now?" Kari asked helplessly, gazing around at the ten sleeping babies on the beds and chairs. TK stepped closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders. He, too, looked around.

"They're probably going to need diapers," TK thought out loud.

"Maybe baby formula too," Kari said worriedly.

"I'll run to the store. Do you think you'll be okay for about twenty minutes?" TK asked. Kari nodded. TK grabbed his keys and wallet, and headed out the door. Kari decided to try to contact Gennai with TK's computer. She switched it on.

Just then, a cry echoed from the living room. Kari sighed and hurried in the room to avoid having any more babies awake.

Cody stared up at her with tear-streaked cheeks.

"Oh, what's with the alligator tears?" Kari cooed, picking him up. She gently rocked him in her arms as she traveled back to the computer. She settled the now quiet Cody in her lap. He grabbed a piece of her hair and started playing with it. Izzy had installed an instant message program on all the digidestineds' computers. She logged on under TK's name, Blonde BB.

"Come on, Gennai, be on," Kari murmured, typing her message.

Blonde BB-Gennai, we have a problem.

All of a sudden, a message popped up.

Gennai-What seems to be wrong, TK?

Blonde BB-This isn't TK, this is Kari. I'm just using his computer. Have you ever heard of the digimon, Spetomon?

Gennai-That's a digimon that should be avoided at all costs. Why do you ask?

Blonde BB-Well, we were having a picnic at the Digiworld today, and before TK and I got there, they met up with him. I don't know what exactly happened, but they got turned into babies.

Gennai-BABIES?

Blonde BB-Unfortunately so.

Gennai-I'm going to have to research this. Can you be on tomorrow at nine a.m. your time?

Blonde BB-Sure.

Gennai-Goodbye Kari. And good luck.

Blonde BB-Good luck?

Gennai-Ten babies? You're going to need it!

Blonde BB-Don't remind me. Talk to you tomorrow.

Gennai 

logged off at 7:34:23 p.m.

Blonde BB

logged off at 7:35:12 p.m.

Kari turned off the computer, sighed, and leaned back against the chair. She lifted Cody off her shoulder and above her head. He giggled and clapped his chubby hands. Kari stood up and walked back into the living room. The babies were sleeping peacefully. Except for Davis.

"WAHH!"

"Oh, no," Kari groaned. She laid Cody down on the sofa next to Gatomon and Patamon. He wiggled closer and flung an arm over Patamon. Kari next hurried over to Davis. She picked him up and began to pace back and forth, from the living room, to the kitchen, and back. Nothing helped. Kari set Davis on her hip and wriggled him gently. His little face was beet red from crying so hard. Kari began her track again to no result. She began to sing softly to him. The door in the living room opened. TK walked in with two brown paper grocery bags. He heard Kari and Davis in the kitchen, and walked towards them. TK set the bags on the counter.

"I think he's hungry," Kari said. She handed Davis to him, and started for the bags.

Reaching inside, she pulled out a bottle and baby formula. She bustled around the kitchen, fixing it for the baby. By now, Davis was resting against TK's shoulder, sucking his thumb. Kari handed TK the bottle and sat down in the chair next to him. She rested her head on her arms.

Another baby started crying in the other room. Kari groaned. It was feeding time in the zoo, and the animals were hungry.

TBC

A/N-That seems like a good place to leave off. And don't worry, I am working on the next update. I'm sorry, but I think posts are still going to be unfortunately sporadic still. Please bear with me, I'm doing the best I can.

I think the least I can do is post a little excerpt from what's to come, right?

_"What happens if you…" TK swallowed hard. _

_"Get hurt? Killed? TK, listen to me. If it helps the rest of the group, I'll gladly sacrifice my life, okay? This is a decision only I can make, and I'm making it right now," Kari said, her normally calm brown eyes crackling with electicity._

Okay, there's the excerpt. I'll see you guys later!


End file.
